good_and_bad_politicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Islamophobia
Islamophobia is the fear, hatred, prejudice against, the Islam and Muslims generally, especially when seen as a geopolitical force or the source of terrorism. Why It's Bad?! #They call all Islam and Muslims bad, which is not only an insult to them, but also is stereotyping. #They attack sane Muslims who condemns Islamic terrorism even it gets to the point that they have to kill them! #They send death threats to every Muslims not just to justify their hatred on them but also to prove their religion is evil. #Same as Judeophobia/Antisemitism, Christophobia, Hinduphobia they also demonize all Muslims based on the actions of the few. #They are also part of Alt-Right, Neo Nazis movements, White Supremacy movements and /pol/ Fandom, even tough that they're acting fascists they didn't know that Hitler actually admired MUSLIMS! #They're also responsible for vandalizing mosques and houses of Muslims in response to every major terrorist attacks commited by Muslims even tough that they're not part of it. #They are also a part of TheTopTens Fandom as they placed Islam number 1 on the list "Worst Religions". ##They also have a hate list about Islam like "Top 10 Reasons To Hate Islam". #The "Burn the Quran" day, in which a lot of Islamophobic people burn the Holy Qur'an. #They invented a childish name to call Muslims as "MudSlimes". #Some of them call Islam as "Pisslam" and even made bad parody names like "Jizzlam", "Fascislam", "Nazislam", "Sh*tlam", "I-scam",etc. #Some of them have called Muslims "Goat f*ckers". #Some of them are a part of India Hatedom and Indonesia Hatedom. #Some of them even celebrated the Christchurch Mosque Shooting, without noticing that it was the darkest event in New Zealand history. #Some of them have called Muslims "Goat f*ckers". #They overlap with the Arab Hatedom. #They fail to realize that other religions have also done atrocities in the past. #Some of them even supported the Bosnian Genocide in which thousands of Muslims were killed. A lot of Good Qualities despite of this: #Somehow Islamophobes are against Islamic terrorism even it gets to the point to justify their hatred on them. #They also have a point that Islam has a long history of hatred, violence and bloodshed which is obvious that Muslims are indoctrinated by the Quran. #They also have point that Islamophobia is justified because they also believe that Muslims also hate Non-Muslims which is why they despise and oppose the oppresive and intolerant nature of Religion just as said by Top Hats and Champagne (on his deleted video) and by Rebel media as well. ##They despise Islam how they treats their religious minorities/non-Muslims for not being Muslims (Infidelphobia). ##They despise Islam how they treats their women and children. ##They despise Islam how they treats animals. ##They despise Islam how they violate human rights ##They despise Islam how they enforce Sharia law to Western countries. #They also against gang-rapes perpetrated by Muslims against women which is obvious that the rape victims gets killed in the end. #They are also against extreme liberals who also defend Islam which is obvious that most of Muslim extremists always use these advantages to commit terrorism and atrocities against the western world. #They do have point that Islam is a religion and not a race, unfortunately the Leftists and SJWs are treating Islam as a race which is really bad. #Several of those people are against Hatered on Homosexuals (homophobia) due to Islam's killing of Homosexuals. #They are also against Muslim majority countries that exploits children and not for having an Age of consent like in Saudi Arabia where the legal age is 9. #They're against the SJWs. #Islam Fandom can be worse sometimes. See also: *Islam Fandom - For those people who keeps defending the Religion of Peace. Category:Hatedoms Category:Ironic Hatedoms Category:Religious Hatedoms Category:Opinion that really deserve disrespecting Category:Hatedoms That Should be Banned